


Drottning av maj

by Don_London



Category: Imminence (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Don_London/pseuds/Don_London
Summary: Ты дуракА ты моя Майская Королева
Relationships: Eddie Berg/Harald Barrett
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Drottning av maj

Эдди семнадцать и он впервые встречает парня из дома напротив с просто невозможными волосами.

— Мам, у нас новые соседи? — парень и сам не понимает почему так рад этому. Возможно, все лица в этом маленьком городе уже просто давно приелись, а теперь обсуждений нового жителя хватит на месяц вперёд.

— Да. Но мальчик какой-то неприветливый. Я окликнула его, хотела поздороваться, а он даже головы не повернул, — женщина выняла из холодильника сыр и начала тереть его на тёрке. Эдди пожал плечами.

— Может, он просто не расслышал.

— Наверное. Но все же, с ним лучше не знакомится, — он уже не слышал окончание фразы, в спешке выбегая из дома, завидев соседа в окне. Яркое августовское солнце резануло по глазам, и он приставил ладонь ко лбу, выглядывая тощую фигуру за яблоневым садом.

Ветер трепал пшеничные волосы и лёгкую рубашку. Эдди глубоко вздохнул и перебежал дорогу, не оглядываясь по сторонам, и оказался у входа во двор недавно купленного дома. Волнение зашевелилось в коленках, но парень широко улыбнулся и открыл зелёную калитку. На ее скрип не обернулись, хотя темноволосый парень стоял прямо здесь, перед ним, присев на корточки, спиной к вошедшему Бёргу. Это его немного смутило, поэтому он остался стоять на своем месте.

— Привет! — крикнул он в надежде, но реакции не последовало: сосед все так же занимался своими делами, не обращая никакого внимания на Эдди. Это показалось ему даже чем-то оскорбительным. Парень попытался ещё раз, но ничего не изменилось. Внутри что-то злобно зашевелилось, и он сам не понял, как резко схватил незнакомца за плечо и развернул к себе. Контролировать агрессию он никогда не умел.

— Я вообще-то обращался к тебе. Это не вежливо, — он не кричал, нет, скорее шипел. Испуганные карие глаза перемещались то на его челку, то на руки, вцепившиеся в голубую рубашку соседа, то на лицо. Темноволосый ничего не ответил. — Откуда ты такой взялся? — уже спокойнее. Он разжал пальцы, и парень напротив резко отскочил от него, обнимая себя за плечи и бросая загнанный взгляд из-под длинных волос.

— Прости, я не хотел тебя пугать, — Эдди примирительно поднял руки и отступил на шаг ближе к калитке, в тень большой яблони. Сосед распрямился, и Бёрг заметил, что тот не был таким уж и тощим. Просто синяя рубашка была явно не его размера. 

Сосед нахмурил брови и покрутил пальцем у уха, а потом переместил его к губам и повел по ним, словно застегивая на замок. Эдди ахнул.

— Прости, я не знал! — он тут же мысленно ударил себя по голове. Сосед ведь его не слышит. По шее и лицу растеклись красные пятна, и Бёрг поспешил убраться из чужого двора, снова бросив бессмысленное «прости» и мечтая, чтобы земля раскололась под ним, и он упал в кипящую лаву.

***

Вчера было первое сентября, и Эдди уже неделю не видел соседа. Каждый раз выглядывая из окна своей спальни или кухни, он видел лишь темные окна, в которых свет не зажигался даже по ночам. Словно, там больше никто не жил, и Бёрг начал всерьез боятся, что это из-за него и все больше загонял себя в реку стыда.

— Твой сосед смылся от тебя подальше. Я бы после такого тоже долго не задерживался, — Питер хлопнул его по плечу и нагло ухмыльнулся.

— Ты же должен меня поддерживать!

— Я твой друг и ничего тебе не должен.

— Ладно. Лучше скажи, где достать азбуку глухонемых.

Питер громко расхохотался. Ученики в коридоре обернулись на его смех и закатили глаза. Эдди шикнул «заткнись», пока Ханстром вытирал слёзы, сложившись пополам.

— Ты серьёзно?

— Абсолютно, — Бёрг нахмурился и поправил рюкзак на плече.

— Спроси в библиотеке. Только не вызови кого-нибудь своими маханиями, — он изобрази в воздухе какие-то взмахи и, решив, что шутка получилась остроумной, снова рассмеялся.

— Придурок, — беззлобно сказал Бёрг и развернулся в сторону библиотеки, надеясь, что сосед все же никуда не уехал.

***

Прошла ещё неделя в попытках выучить хотя бы пару фраз из библиотечной книги, но его максимумом был только алфавит. Эдди вздохнул и откинулся на кровать, уставившись в окно. За большой яблоней виднелся кусок соседского фасада и окна из которого...лился свет.

Парень подскочил и едва не упал на пол, запутавшись в одеяле. Он моргнул пару раз и, удостоверившись, что ему не показалось, отошёл от окна и вылетел в коридор. Пронесясь по лестнице и не сказав ни слова, он выбежал на улицу под удивлённым взглядом родителей. Эдди перебежал дорогу и оказался у знакомой калитки, ставшей почти черной в темноте осеннего вечера. Парень не решался войти, но из двери дома показалась почти незаметная темная макушка, и чужие глаза уставились на него. Бёрг глубоко втянул воздух и со свистом выдохнул его, пока сосед двигался ему навстречу. Оказавшись напротив, тот мотнул головой, спрашивая, что ему нужно. 

Внутри черепа осталась неприятная пустота, весь заученный алфавит просто испарился оттуда, и парень теперь стоял, как болванчик, чувствуя, что щеки начинают предательски краснеть. Руки затряслись, когда он начал показывать эти, казавшиеся уже абсолютно дурацкими, буквы. Злобно шикнув, ошибившись, Эдди посмотрел на соседа. Тот нахмурился и, сложив руки на груди, внимательно следил за его движениями, и это смутило Бёрга ещё больше.

«Прости меня, пожалуйста».

Темноволосый парень улыбнулся и протянул свою руку. У Эдди едва не вырвался вздох облегчения, когда он пожал на удивление теплую руку. Пальцы соседа как можно медленнее, но более изящно, выстраивались в буквы.

«Харальд».

***

— Питер, что можно подарить парню на день рождения? 

Ханстром присвистнул и недвусмысленно повел бровями.

— Как долго?

— Долго что?

— Не строй идиота. Как долго ты с твоим соседом вместе?

— Мы не вместе! — Эдди остановился посреди коридора и вскинул руки. Питер рассмеялся и саркастично кивнул. Бёрг закраснелся.

— Ну да конечно. Ты поэтому вчера не мог взгляд от окна оторвать? Ты поэтому спрашиваешь, что дарить Харальду? — он специально сделал ударение на последнем слове, вгоняя Эдди в совсем невозможный цвет. Бёрг вздохнул.

— Три месяца.

— И ты мне ничего не говорил! Я с тобой дружить больше не буду!

— Он просил, чтобы никто не знал. Прости.

— Ладно, — Ханстром примирительно толкнул его в плечо. — И какой он?

— Я...я не знаю. Замечательный. Прекрасный. Самый красивый и добрый. У него лучшая на свете улыбка и от него пахнет лесом, — Эдди возбуждённо махал руками в воздухе, из-за чего Питер с каждым взмахом улыбался все шире. — А ещё у него очень изящные пальцы и теплые руки. И он очень смешно зарывается носом в шарф, когда холодно. И...

— Я понял, понял, — фыркнул Ханстром. — Ты влюбился.

— Влюбился, — прошептал Эдди.

***

Была середина лета. Весь город готовился к празднику, изо всех домов на площадь тащились ленты и цветы, кто-то принес огромный шест. Кое-где на нем были зарубки, которые оставили мальчишки в предыдущие годы. С улицы доносились первые звуки концерта, и Эдди было грустно: Харальд не может этого услышать. Он сидел рядом с ним, в тысячный раз рассматривая плакаты на стенах и фыркая, когда солнечный зайчик попадал ему на лицо. Бёрг подался вперёд и обнял его, утыкаясь носом в тёплую шею, пахнущую хвоей. Горячие руки обняли его в ответ, и Бёрг почувствовал, как Харальд улыбается. 

Они могли не разговаривать часами и только смотреть друг на друга. Парень всегда думал, что разговоры — неотъемлемая часть отношений, но с Барреттом он научился молчать. И, возможно, это была самая прекрасная часть.

Раздался грохот и вдалеке полилась мелодия. Праздник начинался. Эдди высвободился из объятий и вскочил с кровати под недоуменный взгляд Харальда. Он поманил его рукой и вышел из комнаты. Вместе они выскочили на улицу и, держась за руки, побежали по дороге к центральной площади, где уже собралась куча народу. Проталкиваясь через толпу, Эдди уверенно вел напуганного Барретта к шесту.

«Ты пойдешь со мной?»

«Я не знаю, что делать»

«Танцевать»

«Нет, я не могу»

«Тогда я выиграю тебе корону»

Харальд улыбнулся, и у Эдди перехватило дыхание. Ведущий спросил, кто хочет присоединиться к участникам танца, и Бёрг выскочил под оглушительные крики толпы. Музыка заиграла громче, люди двинулись в пляс. Подхватываемый мелодией и кучей двигающихся в одном ритме ног, парень не чувствовал даже земли. Многие быстро уставали и уходили, поддерживая оставшихся. Стало не хватать воздуха, в лёгких горел огонь, но он не останавливался, пока со сцены не прозвучал весёлый голос:

— У нас есть Майский король! — толпа зашумела ещё громче, и из нее вышла девушка с огромной конструкцией из цветов. Майская корона. Водрузив ее на белобрысую голову, девушка улыбнулась ему и скрылась в первых рядах.

— А кто же Королева? — Эдди усмехнулся и за руку вытянул Харальда, стоящего неподалеку и зажатого между детьми с мороженым. Тот недоверчиво посмотрел на него и встал рядом. — Неожиданно, — Бёрг едва не рассмеялся, когда парень со злобным выражением лица «спросил», что он делает. — Несите вторую корону. 

Выплыла другая девушка, неся в руках корону поменьше и, встав на носочки, украсила ею тёмную макушку. Харальд смущённо улыбнулся.

— Да начнется праздник! — Эдди ещё шире растянул губы в улыбке.

***

Они сидели на холме, вдали от площади. Редкие звуки долетали до них из центра города. Солнце заходило за горизонт, оставляя на их плечах последние теплые лучи. Цветочные короны на головах уже немного подсохли и завяли, но от этого вовсе не стали хуже.

«Так что же это было?»

Эдди тихо рассмеялся и посмотрел на оранжевое небо.

«Назначение Майского Короля и Королевы. Тебе очень идёт корона, Хар»

«Ты дурак»

Харальд улыбнулся, смотря на него, как на маленького ребенка и поправил конструкцию на голове, с которой начали сыпаться цветы ему на волосы и зелёную траву.

«А ты моя Майская Королева*»

**Author's Note:**

> *как перевел переводчик «Drottning av maj» дословно «майская королева»
> 
> Майская Королева — это девушка, выбранная во время языческого праздника Мая (день встречи языческого лета). Теперь он называется Белтейн. Во время этого праздника, люди танцуют вокруг шеста с лентами, поют песни, плетут венки. 
> 
> Выбирают ее за красоту, но традиции могут меняться в зависимости от местности. Я, например, видела, что кто во время танца возле шеста останется последним - тот Майская Королева. Там нет короля, но, надеюсь, вы простите мне эту вольность.


End file.
